Crushed
by Harmonious Wolf
Summary: Raven finally works up the courage to tell Rich she's liked him for a while, only to find out he already has a girlfriend. Can Geeky-Gar, who sits behind her in everyclass, show her that Prince Charming isn't always who you think he'll be. My piece for the Fluff contest 'tween me 'n' Rhett. Read and Review. BBRAE.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, unfortunately. T.T

**:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: (Crush) :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

Seventeen-year-old Raven sighed and glanced at Dick Grayson out of the corner of her eyes. She had liked him since freshman year, and now they were juniors. Today would be the day she finally confessed her feelings for him. She planned to catch him after class and tell him, maybe ask him to hang out a bit to get to know each other better. The bell rang, snapping Raven out of her daydream. She quickly collected her stuff and headed for the door. She reached there the same time as Dick and flashed him a shy smile. "Um, Dick," She began softly. "I really like you." She mumbled, ducking her head.

"You… do?" He questioned hesitantly. Raven nodded slowly. "Um. This is awkward. I already have a girlfriend. She goes to the only other school in our district." He explained carefully.

"Oh. I- I'm sorry if I was a bother." Raven said, bravely lifting her head, refusing to let any passer-by see how much it affected her. In the background, a boy with glasses watched sympathetically. He decided to make it his mission to get Raven to smile at least once before school was over. Dick and Raven went their separate ways, Raven taking one last look over her shoulder before bowing her head.

In the next class, she was relieved that this was one of her classes without Dick. She still felt embarrassed. She felt a slight impact on the back of her head, but decided to ignore it. When it came again, she whirled around and glared at the occupant of the desk behind her. The boy, with chestnut brown hair and dark green eyes, smiled and waved happily. He had a pair of thick lensed glasses and it was apparent he had braces whenever he smiled. Raven groaned and dropped her head onto her own desk. It was Geeky-Gar, and they had almost every class together. The one class they didn't share he was taking Calculus, but she had a study hall during that period. She huffed and turned back around. Gar threw another wad of paper.

"You're supposed to _read_ it." He pointed out, leaning forward. Sighing through her nose, she unwrinkled the paper and decrypted his hand writing. 'HI' Raven glanced over her shoulder and shoved the paper into his hands.

"_This_ is what you wanted to say?" She asked in a hushed whisper. Gar bobbled his head eagerly, beaming as if he had just won a Grammy. Raven rolled her eyes and looked back at the front of the room. Maybe, if she ignored him long enough, he'd leave her alone. None too soon, in Raven's opinion, the bell rang. She sighed in relief and moved quickly towards the door.

"Hey, Rae, wait up!" An almost unfamiliar voice called after her. She'd heard it a couple times before, but never directly in conversation.

"My name is Raven." She reminded Gar as he managed to catch her. "There is a second syllable."

"Right," Gar agreed. "So, do you wanna eat lunch with me today?" He asked eagerly, using big soulful eyes on her. Raven uncomfortably looked away.

"No thank you." She said, trying to be polite. Gar appeared to be unaffected by her refusal.

"That's alright," he told her, chipper attitude still intact. "I can ask you again after class in case you change your mind." He decided optimistically. Raven rolled her eyes and walked through the doors, crossed the classroom, and sat at her desk.

'Wait for it…' she internally told herself.

"Heya, Rae-a!" Gar sang, taking his spot behind her. She brushed the greeting off, and he decided to up his efforts. She would smile today, he was determined. "Have you changed your mind, yet?" He whispered in her ear.

Raven shivered at the sensation, no one had ever been that close to her before. "Garfield, it's been a whopping total of 3 seconds. No one changes their mind that quickly."

"They do if they're a bipolar with mood-swings." He joked. Raven couldn't help it, she giggled. Gar's eyes grew wide as he sat back in his seat with a thump. She didn't just smile, she laughed. His heart leapt with her next words.

"You're kinda funny." She whispered back.

So…. Lunch?" He tried again. Raven shook her head. He shrugged, he'd try again later. Class seemed to fly by for Gar, still entranced by Raven's single giggle. Before he knew it the bell was ringing and everyone was leaving the room. He jumped out of his seat and raced to catch up with Raven. In his haste, he tripped over his own two feet, yelping as he went down. The fall caused his glasses to fall off and his stuff to scatter. "Aw man," He whined, feeling around for his glasses, he was basically blind without them.

Raven was leaving the classroom when she heard a simultaneous yelp and thump followed by someone complaining. She turned back and caught sight of Gar trying to collect his stuff as quickly as possible. Sighing, she went back to help him. She crouched and gathered a few scattered papers out of his reach, handing them to him. Seeing his glasses, Raven carefully scooped them up and tapped Gar's shoulder. He looked up at her, and Raven barely held back a gasp. His eyes were a gorgeous dark green. They were always hidden behind his specs and not many students got the privilege of seeing his eyes without their "shield" in place.

"Thank you," He said, his eyes lighting up beautifully. He collected the remainder of his things and stood up, offering a hand to Raven. She took it and Gar easily hoisted her off the ground. Seeing her floored look, he chuckled. "Yeah, I'm stronger than I look." He stated proudly.

"Why don't you play any sports?" Raven asked curiously, he certainly had the ability to.

"Mom won't let me. My glasses are too expensive to risk." He explained easily. "That's originally why I got called Geeky-Gar; I wear glasses and don't play a sport. When I got my braces freshman year that was just adding insult to injury." He added. "I get my braces off in a month, though." He told her excitedly. He gave her one last smile then continued his path down the hall.

"Garfield," Raven asked meekly. When he turned around, Raven took a deep breath. "Are you still free for lunch?"

His whole face got brighter as he smiled energetically. "Sure," He said, grinning from ear to ear. "And call me Gar, all my friends do." He told her.

"Then you call me Raven." She decided.

"Okay, Rae." Gar said. "Do you really think I'm funny?" He asked eagerly as they walked to their next class. "'Cause I got lots of jokes."

============================== (End) ===========================================

A/N: No offense to anyone that is bipolar or suffers from mood-swings regularly, you are wonderful people. ^^ If you haven't caught on yet, Rhett and I are having a contest to see whose fic is fluffier/cheesier. Review and Favorite to help me win ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'm just starting college… I'm not old enough to own an entire franchise. XD

A/N: So, a lot of readers left reviews begging me to continue what I had previously planned on being a one shot. Since this has had absolutely no planning, it might be a bit rough, just to forewarn you. I, Harmonious Wolf, give you the second (and possibly final) chapter of Crushed.

Shout out to **mischievous5100**__who gave me this idea ;)

…

Ignoring all the strange stares, Raven entered the cafeteria and awkwardly walked over to the table Gar was sitting at. Earlier today, she had accepted his invitation to sit with him at lunch. She sat down and glanced around the room, as if waiting for something. On cue, the whispering started. "Yeah, sorry about that," Gar apologized, smiling shyly at her. "Most people think if you sit with me you can catch some disease, if you didn't already have one." He sighed and stared at his lunch box. "It gets kinda lonely after a while." He told her truthfully.

"Do you sit by yourself every day?" She asked cautiously, she didn't want to be cruel. Gar nodded and shot her wide grin.

"Till today." He said brightly, unpacking his lunch. He sat a suspicious looking cube on a napkin and looked up at her. "Wanna try?" He asked, grin growing. "It's Tofu, the Eighth Wonder of the world."

"No thanks, I'll stick to this." Raven said, gesturing to her hamburger. Gar glared murderously at the patty and snorted.

"Suit yourself." He shrugged. He took a vicious bite out of his cube and turned to his companion. "So, what made you change your mind?" He asked curiously. He winced and got ready for something, Raven wasn't sure what. Right as she opened her mouth to respond, a new voice entered the conversation.

"So, Specs, how much are ya paying her to sit with ya?" Someone chuckled darkly. Raven looked over her shoulder at the teen standing behind her. Gar glared, but said nothing and focused on his tofu-cube. "Are you deaf?" The harasser quizzed.

"He didn't pay me anything." Raven pointed out calmly. Gar sent her a grateful smile. The other teen grumbled and stormed off, muttering under his breath. "Who was that?"

"Adonis," Gar told her. "He used to be on the football team, but he was kicked off when he was found with steroids." Gar grinned mischievously. "He's still sore from that time I beat him in dodge ball in gym." He bragged. Raven rolled her eyes and returned her attention to her lunch. For the most part, she listened to Gar prattle on about school work, homework and work in general. She looked around and realized that she was probably Gar's first friend and vice-versa. Glancing at him, she realized that wasn't a bad thing. Gar looked up and happened to catch her watching him then he grinned at her cheerfully and launched into another round of jokes. Raven rolled her eyes, but dutifully listened to the dry and cheesy puns.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Time passed, and soon enough, Gar considered Raven to be his very best friend. She'd stuck with him through the thick and the thin and never once deserted him. Smiling brightly, Gar practically skipped into his first class and sat in his seat, waiting impatiently. Raven walked in a few moments later, taking her place in front of her friend. "Hey, Rae! Hey, Rae! Hey, Rae!" He cried excitedly, poking her shoulder.

"Yes, Gar," she asked calmly. She turned in her seat and nearly gasped at the sight of her friend. He no longer wore his thick-lensed glasses and his braces had been removed. "Where are your glasses?" She questioned. Gar beamed wider and squirmed in his seat.

"I got Lasik Eye Surgery!" He told her. "And, my braces were removed over Spring break, see?" He asked eagerly, pulling his lips back in another wide grin, letting her view his now strait and pearly teeth.

"That's great, Gar." Raven said, smiling back lightly. Gar nodded in agreement and held his chin high.

"Mom even told me I could try out for the soccer team, since we don't have to worry 'bout my glasses any longer!" He exclaimed, letting his excitement show through. "You'll come to support me, right? I need to have you there with me." Raven assured him that she would come to watch him try out, and even went as far as to promise to be at all the games if he made the team.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

As it turned out, Gar did make the team, as Star Forward, in fact. Because of this stroke of luck, he was becoming increasingly popular; especially with the female population. They couldn't seem to get enough of him. Now, Raven would never admit it, but over the course of their friendship, she developed a crush on Gar. He was, after all, the first person outside of family to make her laugh. And, all the female attention was making her a bit… Jealous. Of course, Gar stayed as faithful and loyal as ever. Despite all the offers he got to sit with the Ace-crowd, he turned every single one of them down and continued to eat lunch with Raven. Raven was grateful that her friend never ditched her for the rest of the world.

As the end of Junior year drew closer, Raven and Gar grew in their relationship as well. As promised, Raven attended each and every one of Gar's games, supporting him, and to a lesser extent the team. She was his biggest supporter and his closest friend.

Gar kicked the ball towards the goal and threw his arms into the air victoriously as it sailed passed the opposing goalie. The buzzer sounded and the game was completed, leaving the Jump City Tigers with another successful game. The fans in the stands rose to their feet and roared their appreciation for the Star Forward that had so easily won the hearts of everyone. Raven pushed and shoved her way through the crowd, finally reaching her Best Friend's side. "Gar, you did it!" She shouted over the din of both the team and the fans. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a tight hug, blushing slightly when she felt his arms lock into place around her waist.

"I couldn't have done it without you." He whispered into her ear, holding her closer. All around them, the world seemed to disappear, and it was just the two of them together. Raven rested her head on Gar's chest and Gar set his chin on Raven's head, eyes closed, lost in the moment. "I Love You, Rae." He whispered again, not realizing he'd said it out loud. Raven's eyes flew open in shock and she gasped, pulling away from Gar's embrace to look him in the face.

"Wh-What did you say?" She asked breathlessly, her heart thumping rapidly against her ribcage. Gar looked away, slightly embarrassed that he let it slip.

"I love you." He repeated shyly, a blush rising to his face. Raven blinked back happy tears as she stared at him. Taking it the wrong way, Gar frantically wiped her eyes. "No, no, no, no. Please don't cry." He begged, kissing her hairline. Raven laughed and pressed her face into his chest.

"I'm crying because I'm happy." She told him. "I love you, too." Gar sighed in relief, hugging her close once more. He held his hand out to her and grinned cheekily.

"Wanna go out for a celebratory dinner?" He asked, holding her smaller and delicate hand in his own. She smiled back and accepted his hand, linking their fingers.

"I would like nothing more." She decided, resting her head on his shoulder as they walked away.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …(End)… … … … … … … … …


End file.
